1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current generating system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a generator driven by an engine for supplying a battery of a motor vehicle and other electrical loads. The generator is generally a three-phase alternating current generator equipped with a voltage regulator for controlling the output voltage of the generator.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In a typical conventional current generating system of this kind, many conducting wires are used for electrical connections between the generator, the battery charged thereby and the voltage regulator for controlling the output voltage of the generator. Such a system is subject to a wire disconnection, a terminal disengagement, an incorrect connection at connectors etc., whereby the generator stops generating current, the output voltage at the generator may not be controlled and so on.
In another conventional system, which is of the type comprising a generator which establishes an initial field excitation by residual magnetism, a rotor, and especially pole cores therefor, must be made of a material having a high-residual magnetism, for example high carbon steel or the like.
However, since the pole cores for the rotor are generally produced through cold forging of a low-carbon steel in view of productivity, manufacturing cost, etc., it is almost impossible to produce pole cores from the high-carbon steel by such a conventional method. On the other hand, when the pole cores are made of high-carbon steel through other mechanical treatments, such problems as decrease of productivity and a large increase in cost are encountered.